Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by The Fifth Marauder
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year. But this year, he has some surprises, including Z, a mysterious person who claims to want to help Harry in the battle.
1. The Dark Specter

Chapter One: The Dark Specter

No lights shone on Birkes Road in Godric's Hollow. A tall, menacing figure stood at the corner of the street, waiting for something. With a loud, audible "crack", a small, rodent-like figure appeared next to him. Quickly, he dropped to his knees, and began to kiss the hem of the robe of the larger man.

"My Lord, it is done. I was able to convince Black that it was safer for me to be the Potter's keeper, rather than he. I have been feeding the Order false information, telling them how you plan to destroy the Potters, and then go after Black. I suggested that they use me, because I am not as powerful as they. James and Lily agreed, and we performed the charm not thirty minutes ago. I came as soon as I could."

"You have done well, my servant. Despite your weak, sniveling, underling ways, you have managed to become a trusted part of my regime. When I take control, I will not forget this. However, I must make sure that you remember the punishment if you should dare double-cross me, as you have done with the Potters. _Crucio_!"

The small man began to writhe in pain. He laid there cringing and rolling on the ground for two minutes before the tall dark specter finally released him from the curse.

"Now, give me the information."

"The Potters live in Number 7, Birkes Road, Godric's Hollow."

The two men watched down into the culdesac. Between Numbers 6 and 8, a small, two story house suddenly seemed to inflate, pushing out of the walls of the other two houses. This house had lights on in the front room, along with a dimmer light that could have come from a lamp shining from a small upstairs window. A silhouette formed in one of the windows. It was of a man, average height, with a medium frame.

"James Potter…" the taller man hissed. "Finally, I will have my revenge for all those times that you dared to escape my wrath."

He turned to his servant. "Leave me now. I do not wish to be hindered by anyone. If the Potters see you with me, they will know that you have betrayed them, and they might get a chance to warn their friends. Besides, I want them all to myself."

"As you mish, master." The man scurried off, and soon disappeared into the night.

Lord Voldemort slowly turned to the house. He removed the wand from his belt, and started to walk towards the house in a slow, deliberate manner. At the front door, he muttered "Alohomora", and lock sprang free. He turned the knob, and ever so slowly, pushed open the door.

James Potter was coming out of the kitchen when he saw the hooded figure approaching through the threshold. He yelled up the stairs to his wife. "Lily, take Harry and run! He's here!" Then, drawing his wand, he turned to face the dark wizard.

"Hello James. This is a lovely home. I hope you like it here, for it shall be the last place you will ever see." With that, he sent green sparks flying from his wand at the smaller man.

"Protego!" yelled James, and a purple shield flashed up in front of him. They managed to deflect the sparks for the most part, but two stray ones were stronger than the shield. One hit James across the ear, slicing off a chunk, while the other one caught him in the thigh, causing his leg to buckle. He slipped to one knee.

"Ah Potter, now that is how it should be. One day, every person, wizard and Muggle alike will bow to me. And now, it is time for you to die."

With a flick of his wrist, Voldemort issued two words. _"Avada Kedavra_". James Potter, who had fought with all he had, was too weak to move out of the way of the spell. It hit him square in the chest, and he fell backwards, spread eagled on the ground.

"Pity really. You were a worthy opponent, almost. You would have done well as a member of my inner circle. Oh well. Now I go to find that Mudblood wife of yours, and the damn baby that the prophecy speaks of." With that, the cloaked figure stepped over the corpse, and started his way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, he strained his ears to hear the sound of ragged breathing, coming from the room at the end of the hall. He glided towards the room, and opened it. Flicking on the light, he saw the bright red hair of Lily Evans-Potter. She whirled around to face him with her wand drawn. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly, with the shimmer of defiance radiating from them.

"Move aside girl."

"No. You can't have Harry!"

"I said move aside. I might let you live, if you just give me the boy!"

"I will never let you have Harry. I will die first!"

"If that is your wish. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green sparks flew at the red headed women. "Harry, I love you…" Then, Lily Potter too lay dead on the floor.

Young Harry started to cry. He looked up at the stranger who stood over his crib, tears streaming down his face. The Dark Lord looked down at the boy, and slowly pulled back the hood of the cloak, revealing a pale white face, catlike eyes, and more horrifying features. Young Harry continued to stare at the man, not in the least bit frightened. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, and watched the man as he raised his wand above the wall of the crib.

"Now, young Potter, you will experience the same death your parents did. No one will stand in the way of my reign as the ruler of the wizarding world, especially not the spawn of a mudblood and a traitor. Goodbye Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green sparks flew from Voldemort's wand, and hit young Harry in the forehead. However, much to the surprise of Voldemort, the sparks simply bounced back. Four of them hit Voldemort in the face, while the rest ricocheted around the room, some going out into the halls. Voldemort was shocked. The Killing Curse hadn't worked! However, he didn't have time to contemplate the meaning of this. He fled from the house, into the forest, weak. In the forest, his spirit left his broken, close to death body, and entered a small snake that slithered through the forest. He was broken, close to death. But he wasn't dead yet.

Meanwhile, a rat had appeared in the Potter household. He crawled up the stairs, and retrieved the dropped wand of Voldemort. Clutching it in his teeth, the rat scurried back down the stairs, in the opposite direction of the forest.

A motorcycle pulled up to stop in front of the house. A tall man with black hair stepped off the bike, and walked up the house. Before he had knocked on the door, he could sense something was wrong. Sirius Black opened the door, and looked down in horror to see his best friend lying dead on the floor. He was about to head upstairs when he heard his name.

He whirled around to see Rubeus Hagrid standing in the doorway. "Sirius, they're dead, aren't they?"

"Yes Hagrid, I think they are. How did you know?"

"Dumbledore told me. I don't know how he knew, but he did. He sent me to get Harry. Seems he survived somehow."

"He did. Hurry, we must get to him." Sirius threw himself up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hurried down the hall, into Harry's room. Biting back the flood of sorrow he felt upon seeing Lily's body, he rushed over to pick up Harry, who was asleep on the bed.

"Hagrid, look at his forehead."

"And he shall mark him as his equal. You don't think…"

"I don't know, but I think it's obvious that Harry isn't safe here."

"Yes, I'm supposed to take him to his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore's orders."

"Why don't you let me take him Hagrid. I am his godfather."

"Sorry, I can't. Like I said, Dumbledore's orders."

"Well, at least take my bike. It'll get you there faster. I'm not going to use it any time soon."

"Where are you going?"

"To find an old friend."

With that, Sirius Black pulled his jacket tighter around himself to keep out the cold October air, and headed into the darkness. Meanwhile, Hagrid wrapped Harry up into a blanket, and then carried him out onto the motorcycle. The unlikely pair took off down the road, to Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey.


	2. Spinner's End

Disclaimer: I realized that I left this out on the first chapter. Basically, your standard thing. I own nothing related to HP and his friends, enemies, and acquaintances. The only things I claim are Julian and Z. Most of the plot is mine, but if you recognize something from another fanfics (hopefully not), it means I respected that author enough that I thought it was good enough to put it in, even if it was on accident.

Chapter Two: Spinner's End

A small light shone out of the window of the smallest room in the Dursley household. It provided the only additional light on the street. The light came from a small bedside lamp, which was currently lit, as the occupant of the room was very much awake, unlike the rest of the neighborhood.

Harry James Potter sat propped up in his bed, holding a piece of parchment and a quill on his lap, the ink for the quill on the table, while a book lay open next to him on the bed. Harry briefly scanned through the page, hoping to find some information that would help him with his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. He had been assigned to do an essay on the various magical species that were considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic.

So far, he had covered hags, ogres, trolls, giants, and vampires in his essay. The remainder of the list had werewolves and ghouls on it. Harry planned on talking to Remus Lupin about werewolves, as the former professor suffered from lycanthropy. He skimmed the passage again, looking for information on ghouls.

_Ghouls are often mistaken as ghosts, but they are not the same. While ghosts are both good and evil, ghouls are almost always considered evil. They thwart the plans of wizards and witches, and if they are encountered, they can cause the wizard to become very sick, where the most extreme cases have sent victims into comas, and even death on three different occasions. Ghouls cannot be killed by spells. The only way to successfully defeat a ghoul is to conjure a vortex, and banish the ghoul into it. Ghouls were used in many different ways during the first war with You-Know-Who, ranging from spies to front rank soldiers._

Harry sank back into the bed, close to tears. The vortex needed to banish the ghouls sounded much like the veil that Sirius had disappeared into less than a month ago. Harry could vividly picture Sirius falling backwards into the curtain, a look of surprise on his face as Bellatrix Lestrange laughed.

Harry had been told time and time again that Sirius' death wasn't his fault, and that the only people to blame were Voldemort and Bellatrix, but Harry still felt guilt. If only he hadn't acted upon the vision, Sirius wouldn't have had to rush off to save Harry and his friends from the Death Eaters. Because of Harry's rash belief in the false vision Harry had received from Voldemort, Sirius had lost his life. Harry had researched the veil upon his return to the Dursley's after term. He had learned that the veil was known as the Veil of No Return.

The Veil had been discovered in the Swiss Alps back in the late eighteenth century by a wizard archaeology team that had been led to believe that Alps was the final resting place of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the Founders of Hogwarts. Instead of finding the grave, they had discovered the Veil. One of the younger members of the team walked into the veil, and never returned. When they called out for him, they only heard the soundless voices coming out. They had grabbed a rat that had been scuttling around the cave they were in, and tied a small string around its waist. It scurried into the veil, and they quickly pulled back on the string. The mouse had returned dead, it's white fur scorched in numerous places, exposing a gray color of skin underneath, rather than the normal pink.

Harry harbored no doubts that Sirius was dead, and had joined Harry's parents in the realm of the dead. However, he still harbored some guilt about it, and knew that it would always be a part of him. Harry fought back the tears again, and scribbled the information he had read into his essay. Setting down the quill and parchment and closing the book, Harry set them down on the side of his bed.

He was preparing to turn off the light when he heard a flutter of wings. He had expected to see his snowy owl, Hedwig, returning to her cage in the room. However, Hedwig was accompanied by three other owls. This surprised him. This past summer, the Dursleys had moved off of Privet Drive, onto one of the most exclusive streets in Surrey, Spinner's End.

One of the owls was Pig, Ron's owl. A second was a barn owl that Harry recognized as a Hogwarts owl. The third owl was unfamiliar to him. It was black, except for a white stripe that flashed down the length of his back onto his tail.

Harry grabbed the letters tied to each of the owls' legs. The Hogwarts owl turned around and flew back out into the night. Hedwig nestled into her cage after enjoying a drink. Pig continued to flutter around the room, thankfully not hooting his excitement, because that would wake the Dursleys. While they had been scared of the Order members, they had allowed Harry to continue to send letters. Harry was virtually ignored by the Dursley family these days, which was fine with Harry. They fed him his meals, and then let him do whatever he wanted, within reason.

The third owl, the one Harry didn't recognize, just fixed him with a steady gaze, sitting perched on the windowsill.

Harry tore open the first letter that had come from Hermione. Hermione was the smartest witch in Harry's year at Hogwarts, and one of his best friends. He opened up the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope that things are going okay at your relatives' home this summer. I know how much you hate being there, but Dumbledore continues to assure us it is for your own good. We all miss you so much, and wish that you could be here with us, rather than all alone. Hopefully, you won't be away from us for too long._

_Harry, I know you have already heard this from people, but you really shouldn't blame yourself for Sirius' death. He died protecting you, and from what Lupin has said, that is how he would have wanted to die. Harry, Sirius' death was the fault of Bellatrix. That vile witch is no better than her master, if not worse. If anyone should be blamed, it's her. Please don't take this out on yourself. I know it hurts now, but you need to let go, and remember the good times that you had with Sirius. When you remember those times, you'll see that it wasn't your fault Harry._

_Please write me back. I was surprised when Hedwig showed up at my house. She knew you needed to hear from us, so please send her back, so we can continue to correspond between each other._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry blinked back tears. Hermione was right. It was time for him to let go of the pain, and move on. Sirius wouldn't want him to mope around over his death. Harry resolved that the healing process had to begin. He turned to Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_Hey mate, how you doing? I know that this probably a pretty rough patch right now, but you can't beat yourself up about it Harry. I know Hermione's saying something about this too, so I don't see why you need to hear it again. Just remember that we're ready to talk to you if you need us._

_In better news, the Chudley Cannons are finally starting to get somewhere in the Quidditch league standings. They're currently ranked fourth in the league, and if they continue winning at this rate, they could play in the championship! I can't wait. I'm sure my entire family is tired of my talking about Quidditch all the time, but I'm going nuts right now._

_Sometimes, I think that I'm the only person who is happy these days. Fred and George moved out, and are living in an apartment above their shop in Diagon Alley. Mum's still worked up over Percy being a git, even after the Minister admitted he was wrong about You-Know-Who. Dad's hardly ever home, because the entire Ministry is working eighteen to twenty hour days trying to hunt down the Death Eaters. And Ginny won't stop crying. Dean wrote her last week, and said that he didn't think he could handle a long distance relationship, or a relationship with a younger girl. In truth, I think it's because he still has feelings for Parvati. I'd cut his arms off for what he did to Ginny, but in honesty, I'm glad. He wasn't right for her anyways. But of course, she won't stop crying, and when she does, she stills gets upset at the littlest things._

_Well, I guess I'm rambling. Remember, you've got to move on. Hope to see you sometime later this summer._

_RON_

Harry folded up Ron's letter, and set it next to Hermione's. That was typical Ron. He was to the point, but he wasn't harsh. And of course, he always had to talk about Quidditch. Harry smiled as he thought about the adventures the three of them had had together in the past five years. Turning back to the remaining letters, he grabbed the Hogwarts letter, which felt rather heavy. He opened it to find two pieces of paper, plus a smaller envelope. He opened the first letter, and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that term this year once again starts on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave promptly at 10:30, so please be ready to go at that time. Upon arrival on the train, I would like you to meet with the rest of your "friends" in one of the forward compartments, where you will be briefed by one of the Headmaster's contacts. _

_Furthermore, I am pleased to inform you that your lifetime Quidditch ban has been removed, and I have talked with both Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore, and both feel that you are fully capable of taking on the position of Captain of the Gryffindor team. Your broomstick will be returned to you upon your arrival at Hogwarts._

_Included in this letter are your Ordinary Wizarding Level results. Please mark the classes you wish to take on the list, and send it back to me, so I can issue you a book list for the upcoming semester._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry pulled out the other piece of paper, and started to read it.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Potter, Harry James

Total Number of O.W.L.s available: 14

(In exams with out a practical, only 1 grade is given)

Astronomy: Practical: D

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical: O, Theory: O

Herbology: Practical: E, Theory: E

Potions: Practical: E, Theory: O

Divination: Practical: D, Theory: A

Care of Magical Creatures: Practical: O, Theory: O

History of Magic: Theory: D

Charms: Practical: E, Theory: O

Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have received bonus points in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, which count for a half point each. Therefore, you have received 12 of the possible 14 O.W.L.s. Congratulations once again, and good luck with your N.E.W.T.s!

Harry looked down in shock. While he had received excellent marks in most of his classes, he wasn't sure if his grade in Potions would be enough. He was close to the O for both parts, but would the E+ hold him back? If so, it was possible that Harry wouldn't be able to continue in his career path as an Auror. He scribbled a note to Professor McGonagall, asking about this, and then sealed it, before pulling out the Quidditch captain badge he had seen pinned on Wood's and Angelina's chests. He placed it on top of the clothes in his trunk, and turned to the last letter, the one carried by the mysterious owl that Harry now realized was an eagle owl. He broke the seal, and read the contents.

_Harry Potter,_

_You do not know me, but I know of you. I know that you are the Boy-Who-Lived, and that you have survived against the Dark Lord five times before. I must warn you that the man plans your downfall still, and that he will stop at nothing until you are dead. I know of a man who can be trusted, who will train you to fight against Voldemort. Your Headmaster knows how to contact him. Just tell him that you have been told to find Julian McClaggan. He can train you in the art of weaponry, which will be helpful to you in your battle with him. In time, you will be ready to fight him. Seek out McClaggan, and remember, trust your friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Z_

Harry folded up the letter to look up as the black owl slowly guided out the window. Harry puzzled over the letter again, and then fell into a fitful sleep, still wondering about Sirius, Potions, and this mysterious Z person.

**A/N:** This was originally meant to be chapter one, but I read that JKR was originally going to use the beginning chapter HBP as the beginning of SS, so I turned this into the second chapter. Please review. I'll try to add at least one chapter every three days, but right now, I'm in a creative mood, so hopefully, there'll be a new chapter every day for a while. Eventually, I'm hoping to get into some heavier issues, and maybe even explore some relationships, if I can write them correctly. Please review. Thanks.

The Fifth Marauder


	3. Return to Grimmauld Place

Chapter Three: Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up the next morning with a new found sense of serenity that he hadn't felt since Sirius' death. His friends' letters had had the desired affect, as, while Harry still felt bad, he no longer harbored as much guilt about the death of his beloved godfather. He climbed out of bed, grabbed his glasses, and changed into the clothes that fit the best of the hand-me-downs that he had received from his whale of a cousin, Dudley. He started downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen, where his aunt, uncle, and cousin sat eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. Harry noticed that the pan had a half piece of bacon, and two spoonfuls of eggs left in the bottom, along with two pieces of bread, burnt instead of toasted. Rather than complain, Harry quickly gulped down the lukewarm eggs and bacon, and took the toast back up to his room, mumbling his thanks between mouthfuls of the burnt toast.

He headed back upstairs, and noticed for the first time that a black feather from the eagle owl had remained on the windowsill. He picked it up and examined it, thinking back to the strange letter he had received the night before. Thinking quickly, he grabbed his quill and a piece of scrap parchment. He quickly scribbled out a note to Remus Lupin.

_Dear Moony,_

_This is the third day, so I'm writing to tell you that I'm still fine. The Dursleys are feeding me, and aren't treating me badly. Also, I wanted you to know that I have finally come to terms with Sirius' death, and while it still hurts, I have come to realize that it is time for me to move on, as Sirius would want me to._

_I am enclosing a feather from an owl that visited me last night. I can't go into detail about the letter, but it is important that I talk to somebody face to face sometime soon. It could me the difference in winning the war. Please either have someone visit me, or arrange for me to leave. To be honest, you know I'd prefer the latter option._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed up the letter, and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Ok girl, get this to Lupin as soon as possible. Just wait there for a reply, and come back when you've got one." Hedwig hooted softly, and flew out the window.

Harry spent the day outside in the yard, sitting in the hammock, reading a mystery novel. While he would have preferred to read one of his new spell books, he knew that he had to keep up appearances, and he didn't want to be caught with a book on how to curse your enemies into jellyfish.

Hedwig showed up a little after five o'clock. Harry untied the letter from her leg, and she settled down in one of the trees the hammock was strung on. Harry opened up the letter, and began to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_After discussion with some of the other Order members, we have decided that it is vitally important that you meet with us at headquarters. We can't tell you when we will arrive, but be sure that it will be while the Muggles are away. I will talk to you upon your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Moony_

Harry folded up the letter, and walked into the house. The Dursleys had just sat down for supper. Harry quickly and quietly ate his supper, then headed upstairs to do some more of his summer homework. He had been working diligently for about an hour when his Uncle Vernon arrived at the door.

"Boy, your aunt and I are taking Dudley to a boxing match. He's joined the summer league, and his first match is tonight. We'll be home at eleven. Do not touch anything while we are away. Stay in your room, and do your freaky things in there. Good-bye." He closed the door, and walked out of the room. Harry listened as they closed the door, and then heard the car pull out of the driveway. He went back to working on his homework.

He had once again been working on his homework when he heard the doorbell ring. He went down to answer it, and was surprised to see Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley standing outside the door.

"Hello Potter. We've come to take you back to Headquarters. Kingsley, go help him pack up his stuff. I'll leave the letter, and Tonks, you watch the door. Hurry up now, we don't have all day."

Harry and Kingsley ran up to his room. Luckily, Harry had only a few things to load into his trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage, and they hustled back downstairs. The four wizards crammed into a waiting car with Mundungus behind the wheel. They sped off into the night.

Harry had dozed off, and woke up to the gruff shaking of Moody. "We're here. Let's go!" The five stepped out of the car, and opened the door.

Harry was immediately met by a blur of hair, an assortment of red and brown mixing together as Hermione and Ginny shrieked and jumped into his arms. Harry's other friend, Ron, just stood behind them, grinning.

"Welcome back mate!" Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron. Okay, Hermione, Ginny, I know you're excited, but please, you're smothering me!" he laughed. The two girls let him go, and he settled himself. "Alright, now let's get out of the doorway, and let the rest of them in." The four crowded out of the hallway, and climbed up the stairs to the room that Ron and Harry had shared the summer before.

The room had been refurbished with new beds, better lighting, and an overall more appealing feeling to it. He set down his trunk at the foot of the bed, and sat down on the side of the bed. Ron sat down on his own bed, and Hermione sat down next to him. Ginny joined Harry on his bed, and the four soon delved into conversation.

"So, what's going on with the Order now that Voldemort's out in the open?"

Ron replied. "Oh, now that he's out in the open, it's a little easier to track his movements and stuff. He's moving out in the open a little more, and we've managed to track his movements. Also, we've had a few more people join the Order. We've started recruiting some younger adults to fight. We've got a couple more Aurors, a few Hit-Wizards, a medi-witch, and even a vampire hunter joining the Order. There's supposed to be a big ceremony to induct the members tomorrow."

"So, tell me about the Cannons. How are they doing?" "Bloody brilliant. They're third in the league now, and if they win tomorrow against the Tornadoes, they'll play against Puddlemere United for the championship. That's the team that Wood plays for, and if I heard right, he's actually moved up to become their starting Keeper. It'd be brilliant to go and watch the match. Dad said we might be able to get tickets, but he wasn't promising much."

"That'd be awesome to go." They were about to start on another topic when Remus walked in. "Ah Harry, glad to see you've arrived safely. I was wondering if we could have a word with you down in the kitchen?" "Sure, no problem. I'll be back in a little bit guys." The other three youth nodded, and went back to talking. Harry and Remus walked downstairs, and into the kitchen.

Seated at the table was Moody, Elphias Doge, Kingsley, Tonks, and Mundungus. Joining them, Remus and Harry sat down as Dumbledore walked in from the backyard. "Ah Harry, good. It looks like I am just in time. Now, Remus said you had something to discuss with us."

"Yes sir, that's correct. Last night, I got a strange letter, delivered by a black eagle owl. The letter knew a lot about my history with Voldemort, and said that it would take a lot of training and such to be able to defeat him. He told me to seek out a man you knew, Professor, a man named Julian McClaggan. Does that name ring any bells?"

The Professor looked pensively at Harry for a moment before answering. "Julian McClaggan. Now that is a name I haven't heard since the First War.

"Julian McClaggan was once considered one of the best swordsman of the wizarding world. He was a powerful wizard, yes, but much of it came from his work training as a fighter. He was one of the best fighters during the war, though he was often away fighting during the meetings. He wasn't a member of the Order, but he was an ally to our cause. After the war, he dropped out of the public eye, though he sent me a letter, telling me that he had set up a small cottage somewhere in Scotland. He said that should the need ever arise, he would be ready to fight, and train an apprentice, should a young man appear worthy to learn the art of the sword. I had forgotten all about him until you mentioned him. Who sent you this letter?"

"I don't know. He signed the letter Z. I'm assuming that's his initial."

"Hmm, Z. Harry, did the letter have any special markings on it?"

"Now that I think about it, the seal had a Z on it, with what looked like a moon setting in the lower left corner when you're looking at it."

"I see. Well, I do not recognize the symbol, but I can only assume that this person is to be trusted. After all, he knows McClaggan, which that in itself is a feat. When we return to Hogwarts, I will set out to find McClaggan, and see if he will train you in the sword."

"But Professor, I don't have a sword…"

"Of course you do. Do you not remember your second year, down in the Chamber? You pulled a sword out of the sorting hat, did you not?"

"But that's Gryffindor's sword. Not mine."

"Harry, I think you will find that the sword is rightfully yours. No other person has been able to find that sword in all the years. Therefore, it must have chosen you to come to. Feel privileged Harry. You have a sword of a Founder. When the time comes, you will know what to do."

"Thank you Professor. Is there anything else?"

"I don't believe so. Good night Harry. We will talk again in the morning."

**A/N: **There's chapter three. Sorry it's shorter than the others, but I'm in a hurry to get this out before church. I'll update again tomorrow, hopefully. Please review!


	4. Quidditch Championship

Chapter Four: Quidditch Championship

The next morning, Harry woke up and walked downstairs to the aroma of a huge breakfast sitting out on the kitchen counters. Mrs. Weasley had set out an array of different dishes along the counter top, allowing the residents of the house to serve themselves buffet style, rather than interrupting meals by passing various dishes between the guests.

Harry loaded up a plate full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. He set it down at his seat, along with a tall glass of orange juice. He saw the _Daily Prophet_ sitting at the end of the table. He glanced along top of the paper, looking at various articles of interest. He saw something that caught his eye.

"Ron, the Cannons did it! They're in the final!"

"What! Are you serious!"

"Yeah, right here in the _Prophet_. Look, a little article up here in the corner says to check page five for more details."

The two boys frantically tore open the paper to page five, and began to read the article out loud.

After a brutalizing two hours and forty-three minutes, the Chudley Cannons finally came out on top in last night's semi-final match between the Cannons and last year's champions, the Tornadoes. The match was evenly matched, with each team never gaining a strong lead. Finally, the Snitch was spotted, and the Cannons won, two hundred ninety to one hundred thirty. This is the first time since 1924 that the Cannons even made it into post-season playing, as their team has often been ridiculed as the underdog against any team they've played. However, die hard Cannon fans have often said that their team has been bouncing back in the past seven years. Now, their wait is over, as the Cannons will go on to face Puddlemere United in two weeks time.

Harry and Ron looked up as Arthur Weasley came in the door. They gave him expectant looks, and he dug his hand into his pocket. When it came back out, he was holding seven tickets. The boys were immediately out of their seats, followed closely by the twins, Ginny right behind them, with Hermione bringing up the rear. The tickets were quickly examined, and Harry was surprised to find that not only did they have sky box seats, they had somehow managed to gain access passes into the team locker rooms before and after the match.

Harry and Ron just stared at their passes in awe, looking up finally with shocked looks on their faces. Finally, Ron managed to stammer out something along the lines of "How?" Mr. Weasley had a pleased look on his face.

"Well, just so happens that the new Head of Magical Games and Sports is a old friend of mine from Hogwarts, Boyd Cleary. I got a hold of him, and told him that I had four children who played Quidditch, plus a friend who enjoyed watching. He gave me the tickets, and then I happened to mention the fact that I had the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain staying with me. When he asked who it was, I gave him your name, Harry. Well, turns out that Boyd used to be a manager for Puddlemere, and he said that Oliver Wood was always going on about you, always telling the Seeker that he was nothing compared to the great Harry Potter. That's when he threw in the locker room passes."

Harry smiled sheepishly. Sometimes, he hated being the boy who lived. However, this wasn't just because he was famous. Oliver Wood had obviously been impressed by Harry's Seeker skills, if he was comparing him to professional Quidditch players. Harry handed the pass and ticket back to Mr. Weasley, who had said he'd hang onto them for safe keeping.

The next week passed by in a flash, but the week leading up to the Quidditch final seemed to lag forever. Harry hadn't had time to notice the changes that had been made in Grimmauld Place during his absence until that time. Somehow, the awful picture of Mrs. Black had finally been removed. Also, the house elf heads had been taken down. The foyer felt much larger and more open. The walls now had pictures hanging on them. Some depicted Sirius and the other Marauders. Others depicted members of the original Order of the Phoenix in various groups. At the end of the hallway hung pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins, while another one had the members of the new Order in a new group picture. Harry recognized many of the members, but there were some that he hadn't met yet.

Finally, hanging at the end of the hallway, where the foyer led out into two different rooms on either side, plus to the stairway, hung a large portrait of a phoenix, its wings outstretched.

The other rooms had also been cleaned up. The parlor, which also became the assembly area, had plush chairs on one side of the room, while the other room had been cleared away to make room for a long table with chairs sitting around it.

The bedrooms had been refurbished with new beds and the like. Harry just honestly felt as though the house had finally been fixed up the way Sirius would have wanted it.

Remus caught him one day, and led him into the kitchen. The two sat down. "Harry, I wanted to discuss with you Sirius' will. Grimmauld Place was left to the Order, but Dumbledore is considered the rightful owner. Sirius had quite a bit of money, after selling the other four pieces of property his family owned. He left quite a bit to the Order, but the Weasley family inherited a large part, enough to make sure that the kids could get through school with new everything, plus a little bit more. I got a little bit too, enough for a bachelor to get by comfortably on for the rest of my life. You got the rest, which I took care of by putting it into your private vault."

"Thanks Remus. But I have plenty of money in my vault. I don't need anymore."

"Sirius wanted you to have it. Also, he left you the Black Family Library, with some very rare books that I don't think even the Hogwarts Library has. He was hoping that you could use them, either learning them yourself, or passing on the knowledge to the DA, if you continue down the road."

"I'm hoping to continue the DA, although it probably won't function in all of the same aspects. I have a feeling that eventually Voldemort will attack the school. It's the one bright spot in the wizarding world, a safe haven that he can't penetrate, because of the wards. If he manages to get in, it'll take time for the Aurors to get there, and the Order won't be enough to stop them. The DA will have to help take the fight to Death Eaters, and I want them to be as prepared as possible. Not only will we be learning to defend ourselves, I'm going to start teaching more combative spells, so we can be ready to fight as well."

"That's a good idea. And we've started to receive reports that Voldemort has been in contact with the vampire legions stationed in Transylvania. They can't be killed by ordinary spells. It takes actual contact with a sword in order to kill a vampire. I know you're going to be training with McClaggan when you return to school. Eventually, maybe you can pass those lessons on to the DA."

The conversation continued in that vain for a while. Finally, it was time for supper, and afterwards, Harry and the others headed upstairs for an early bedtime, because the Quidditch final was the next day.

Harry and Ron woke up early the next morning, and hurried downstairs, bedecked in black and orange. As soon as everyone was awake and had full stomachs, they Flooed to the stadium.

Harry was amazed at all of the activity. The match didn't even start until two o'clock in the afternoon, and it was barely seven-thirty. However, the stadium was abuzz with people all over the place. Some of the fans were waiting outside the gates. However, Mr. Weasley knew the guard on duty, and with the behind the scene passes, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were let in.

The seven of them wandered around the underneath of the stadium. All around, there were little shops set up, selling various soveniers. Harry watched as Ron bought numerous Chudley Cannons things, and he eyed a full set of robes with envy. Harry put that nugget into the back of his mind.

Mr. Weasley led the group up to their seats in the top box. Harry looked out onto the Quidditch pitch. The hoops were glistening in the bright sunlight, and Harry spotted a lone figure magically scrubbing the seats of the other side of the stadium. A second figure was down on the actual pitch, cutting down the grass to an even length.

Just then, a couple of wizards and a witch in maroon robes walked out onto the field, brooms propped up on one shoulder. One was carrying a Quaffle. Harry assumed that this was part of the Puddlemere United team, whom Ron had started referring to as the PU team. The players mounted their brooms, and took to the sky. One flew off towards the hoops, while the other two started passing the Quaffle back and forth. Harry suddenly realized that the Keeper could be no one other than Oliver Wood, the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and the wizard who had given Harry his start in Quidditch.

Harry watched as Wood managed to successfully block three out of every four shots that were made against him. He could spell bad news for the Cannons.

Soon, the time had passed, and the gates had opened, with crazed fans piling into the seats. The pre-game show started up, and got all the fans on their feet. Then, the announcer announced the line up.

"Good afternoon my good witches and wizards, and welcome to this year's England Quidditch final! Today's match-up takes place between number one ranked Puddlemere United, and their opponent, the Chudley Cannons!" There was a thunderous roar from the stands, as orange and black on one side tried to cheer louder than the fans dressed in maroon and cream.

"And now, the lineups. First, for the Cannons, I give you Edgington, Beasley, Jenkins, Mehl, Percival, Yaple, and SIMONS!" Orange and black was a huge wave of excitement.

"And for Puddlemere United, I give you Wolf, Suppes, Reid, Wood, Mercer, Karlin, and GARVEY!" The maroon and cream dressed crowd was, if possible, even more excited than the Cannons fans.

"And the Quaffle is up, and Puddlemere United takes possession. Wolf passes to Suppes, who passes over to Reid. Reid tosses it back over to Suppes, who is hit by a Bludger from Beater Yaple. Chaser Edgington takes possession, passes to Simons, who passes it back to Beasley. Beasley shoots… and misses as Keeper Wood makes an excellent save. Wait, Simons recovers, and shoots and scores. 10-0, Chudley Cannons!"

The score was quickly evened up again, as Reid managed to score for Puddlemere United. Harry, who had brought his Omnioculars to watch the match, tried to follow the Snitch. He caught sight of it, and followed it for a good ten minutes before either one of the Seekers managed to spot it. Seeker Mercer was the first to spot it, but Mehl had the superior skill. He quickly outmaneuvered Mercer, and Harry watched as Mehl urged his broom forward, until he was right alongside the Snitch. Mehl flung his hand out, and quickly scooped up the Snitch. A loud crack rang out, signaling the end of the match.

The score had ended up two hundred ten to three hundred forty, with the Cannons winning. Harry was in awe as the Chudley Cannons walked up into the top box, to shake hands with the announcer, and Boyd Cleary, the head of the Magical Games and Sports Department. Ron had fainted upon seeing the team that close, and it was only due to Mr. Weasley's Ennervate spell that Ron got to see them up close.

As fans started clearing out, Mr. Weasley turned to the kids. "Well, what do you say we go down and congratulate them?" They all crowded into a small elevator that avoided all the other fans, and descended down into the bottom level of the stadium, below the walkway.

Ron led the charge into Chudley Cannons lockerroom. Harry instead walked off to the other direction, and found himself outside the door to Puddlemere United's lockers. He slowly walked in.

He immediately spotted Oliver Wood, who was lounging at a table, talking to Seeker Mehl of the Cannons. Harry walked up, and Oliver jumped out of his chair upon the site of the younger wizard.

"Harry! Blimey, I didn't know you were going to be here! Did you enjoy the match?"

"Yea, it was great. I'm sorry you lost. It was really close there."

"Yes, well, there's always next year. Besides, it isn't like we have to worry about the Cannons next year. Now that they've won a championship, teams will be looking to scoop up the players. They'll probably have to start reforming their team all over again within the next couple of years. Oh, by the way Harry, this is Parker Mehl. I'm sure you saw him catch the Snitch. He's a Cannon, but we met in the recruiting agency, and we've been friends ever since."

"Yes, very nice technique you had. You know, you could have ended the game a lot sooner if you had seen the Snitch earlier."

"Yea, but the Snitch wasn't exactly out in the open for people to see. I'm pretty sure Mercer and I were the first ones to see it."

"That's where you're wrong. I was watching it a good ten minutes before either one of you spotted it."

Wood laughed. "What did I tell you Parker? The kid has a way with a Snitch."

Parker laughed too. "Well, how about this. You saw the Snitch first, and probably would have snatched it too if you had been up in the air, instead of in the stands. You take the Snitch." He opened his hand to reveal the small, walnut sized ball sitting quietly in his hand.

"Really? I can have the game winning Snitch?"

"Sure, why not. Maybe it'll inspire you to go professional someday. But wait until I retire. I wouldn't want to have to go against you out there."

Harry laughed, and accepted the Snitch. As Parker pulled his hand back, Harry noticed a strange tattoo on the back of his hand. The tattoo was a Z matching the one that had been on the seal of Harry's letter from the mysterious Z.

"Hey, sorry for be nosy, but what's that tattoo mean?"

"Oh, that's private. I got it back a while ago, but it's supposed to have a secret meaning. Believe me, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I've got to hit the showers. It was nice to meet you."

"Yea, you too. Thanks for the Snitch."

Harry turned back to Wood after Mehl had left. Wood had a puzzled look on his face. "You know, I don't think he's ever told any of us about that tattoo. It's pretty mysterious, huh?"

"Yea, it is. Well, I've got to go."

"Okay. Thanks for coming and watching."

Harry walked out of the locker room, and went to go find the Weasleys. He showed them all the game winning Snitch. Ron was very impressed. Mr. Weasley ushered them over to a Floo station, and they headed back to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Trouble on the Train

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything HP related. The only thing I claim is the plot, with the exception of what has been revealed by JKR, and a few characters, such as Julian McClaggan, Z, Parker Mehl, and the other characters not mentioned in the book.

Chapter Five: Trouble on the Train

Harry woke up early on September 1st. He had packed his trunk the night before, and after changing out of his sleep clothes, he was ready to go. He woke Ron up, who mentioned groggily that he didn't want to go. Harry hit him with a pillow, and walked downstairs to the smell of an excellent breakfast.

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had eaten breakfast and gotten their trunks downstairs, they were ready to go. Once again, Mundungus had procured a car, but this time, he was followed by another car, this one driven by a woman Harry didn't recognize.

Mundungus jumped out of the car. "Harry, allow me to introduce you to Ms. Adrian Stout. Let's just say that she's in the same sort of business as I am, although her business is far more lucrative." Ms. Stout was around her upper twenties to lower thirties, with long blond hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Hello Harry. Dung's told me quite a bit about you." Harry smiled, and the group separated. Harry and Ron got into Dung's car, along with Remus and Moody, while the girls piled into Adrian's car, with Tonks riding shotgun and Mrs. Weasley in the back.

The ride to the train station was uneventful. Upon arrival, Tonks transformed herself into a teenager, who could easily pass for a seventh year. Moody disappeared, and soon came back, once again in his guise as a porter. Lupin walked in as his normal self, since he was supposed to go see Dumbledore about something anyway.

The four students made their way towards the front of the train, stopping to talk to the members of the DA that they spotted. Harry settled himself into a compartment, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went forward to the very first compartment for the Prefects' meeting.

After the meeting, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin Creevy, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, and Luna all came into Harry's compartment. Soon, the rest of the DA joined them, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe conspicuously absent. Harry couldn't help but notice the resentful glare that Ginny was shooting Dean, who had walked in with Parvati Patil. Harry would have to quell that problem soon. He couldn't have people fighting within the DA.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Harry was surprised to see Remus walk into the compartment, followed closely by Moody.

"Hello, students. I hope everyone had a good summer?" Remus asked politely.

"Enough with the small talk. Let's get down to business. You DA members are gathered here because Dumbledore is worried about danger on the train. While Lupin and I are here, and of course, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there's a possibility that we won't be enough to stop any trouble that might occur. That's where you come in. Normally, the prefects and Head Boy and Girl would patrol the train, watching for any trouble, fighting, and all that. This year, you all are going to be doing it instead. Break up into squads of four, and patrol. If there are problems, I want you younger students, and those of you less experienced, to guard the youngsters, especially the first years. Harry, I want you to go through and decide which ones will go with you to fight against the attack."

Harry immediately had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna join his group. He had to pick another five students. Eventually, he picked Seamus, Terry, Padma, Lavender, and Anthony. The other five were all people Harry trusted, and was sure wouldn't freeze up in a fight.

He left Katie, Dean, and Ernie in charge of the second group. Katie was Head Girl, and had automatic authority. Dean and Ernie were both skilled enough to keep the younger students safe, and Ernie had prefect power. The plan was to move the students as far from the attack as possible, and fortify their position there.

Harry quickly divided up the squads. He had five groups, plus a pair that he needed to put together. Harry appointed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna as heads of each squad. There was some protest from Zacharias Smith, but Harry pointed out each of the students had fought at the Department of Mysteries. Ron took Zacharias, Susan, and Justin. Hermione's group had Ernie, Hannah, and Michael. Ginny had paired up with Katie, Anthony, and Terry. Neville took Dean, Parvati, and Padma, while Luna had Lavender, Seamus, and Colin. Harry took Dennis, as he was still only a third year, and didn't have as much capability as the others.

The groups had patrolled periodically throughout the trip, and it looked like everything was going to be perfectly fine. Harry had just returned to the compartment with Dennis, and was about to dispatch Ron's team when he felt a hard braking of the train. Harry immediately drew his wand from his pocket.

"Katie, Dean, Ernie, get your people, and start rounding up the students. Ron, you and I are going to go down to the end of the train, and make sure it isn't there. We'll just use the DA coin if there's trouble. If not, be ready for a fight, and we'll get back here as soon as possible."

Harry and Ron took off at a dead sprint down the train. They arrived breathlessly there to find Moody and Lupin standing there with grim faces. "It isn't here boys. We need to check the front of the train." The younger wizards started running again, while the two Order members Apparated away.

Harry and Ron had their wands out and ready as they bust to the front of the train. The DA members were no where in sight. They jumped off the train to find Hermione valiantly fighting off a dementor with her otter Patronus. Harry quickly muttered the spell, and Prongs sprang from his wand. Ron also said the charm, and a cannonball came rocketing from his wand, bowling over two dementors. Leaving his friends to face the dementors, Harry jumped back on the train, and ran out the other side, where Ginny was leading the rest of them in a fight against trolls, ogres, and hags. The DA was winning the battle, but just barely.

Harry started throwing spells left and right, making short work of many of the dark creatures. Harry told the others to get on the train, as only one hag was left. He quickly through the Bludgeoning curse at it, throwing it a fair distance, enough for the train to leave safely.

Jumping back across the distance, Harry watched as the combined effort of the otter and the cannonball Patroni attacked the final dementor, sending it running. They quickly jumped onto the train. The driver of the train threw it into gear, and immediately they were off again, rushing away from the battle.

Harry looked at the DA members who had been in the battle. Hermione and Ron both looked exhausted. The trolley witch had stopped by earlier, and the two were now eating a large amount of chocolate. Ginny, Luna, and Neville all looked fine, as did Lavender and Anthony. Padma walked with a limp, after hitting her hip jumping off the train. Terry had a cut over one eye, and his lip was split, the result of a club from one of the trolls. Seamus cradled his broken arm, his whimper barely audible. Harry set the hurt down to relax, and went to find the other half.

They had all been unhurt, though some of the younger students they had protected had been scared. Harry figured that everyone would be fine, and let the DA finish the trip with their other friends.

The Hogwarts Express arrived at the school with no problems, and the first years were taken to the boats by Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny crowded into a carriage with Neville and Luna, and they headed up to the school.

Upon arrival, Harry was taken aside by Professor McGonagall. "A word with you, Potter?" The two walked out of earshot of the group, who was headed into the Great Hall.

"First of all, Remus and Alastor tell me that your DA managed to thwart the attack on the train. Very well done indeed. Twenty points will go to each DA member once term starts.

"Also, I just wanted you to know that I've talked to Professor Snape, and while he's not happy about it, he has allowed you to join his N.E.W.T. level Potions class. Please do well, or else I will look like a fool.

"I'm sure you are ready to go eat, and watch the Sorting and such. Once again, congratulations on your victory on the train. I can't believe such a thing could happen, but at least no one was badly injured. I assure you, Mr. Finnagin is perfectly fine. Now, go and enjoy the feast."

**A/N:** Another chapter finished. This is pretty tame right now, but don't worry, I'll start building up into stronger chapters and things. For now, please review.


	6. Draco's Detour

Chapter Six: Draco's Detour

Harry woke up the next morning, and headed downstairs to breakfast. He settled down at the table next to Hermione and Ron. Seamus, Lavender, and Neville sat down across from them.

"So, what classes are you guys taking?" Harry asked the other sixth year Gryffindors. Neville had turned out high marks in Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology, and had managed to be proficient enough for Charms work. Seamus and Lavender were taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures, and Lavender was taking Divination while Seamus took Potions.

Harry's own class schedule came just as Hermione was finished listing her seven classes. Most students opted for only five N.E.W.T. level classes, but Hermione didn't want to drop Arithmancy, so she had that, along with Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Herbology. Ron was taking Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology, since he hadn't gained high enough marks for Potions.

Harry glanced at his schedule. First thing this morning would be Care of Magical Creatures. Then, after lunch, he had Charms. The next morning, he would have Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finish out the day with Potions. Later in the week would be Transfiguration. Harry noticed that Care of Magical Creatures wasn't a double class, like the rest. But instead of having that as an off-hour, Harry was given the class "Weapons Handling". Harry could only assume that this was referring to his meeting with McClaggan.

Harry and the others headed out to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. When they arrived, they saw Hagrid waiting for them outside his hut.

"Good mornin' to you. Glad to see ya all stuck around for sixth year Care of Magical Creatures. This morning, I thought I'd talk to you about Cerebrean bloodhounds. Can anyone tell me what those are?"

As came with no surprise, Hermione raised her hand. "Cerebrean bloodhounds are giant versions of the common bloodhound. However, unlike the common dog, Cerebrean bloodhounds have three heads, which is where it gets its name, in relation to Cerebus, the guard dog of Hades."

"Correct. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, some of you know this, but many of you do not. Hogwarts houses one of the few tame Cerebrean bloodhounds in the world. Granted, he's not totally tame, but he'll listen to me for the most part. Now, if you'll follow me here around back, you all can me Fluffy."

Harry was taken slightly aback with Hagrid. He didn't honestly mean for the class to get up close and personal with Fluffy, did he? Harry followed the game keeper around to the back of the hut, and sure enough, there was Fluffy, snoozing away. Harry noticed a magical harp playing itself.

"Now, you all might notice the harp. That's playing because that's one of the only ways you can get past a Cerebrean bloodhound. They make great guard dogs, and Fluffy isn't one to mess with. He's only about three-quarters grown, and in another year, he'll be down right huge. "

Hagrid went on to explain all about the other uses of Cerebrean bloodhounds, where they could be found, and even gave some insights on how they could be trained, as Hagrid had gained that knowledge first hand.

As the class was leaving, Harry noticed Dumbledore coming down to the hut. He spotted Harry. "Ah, Harry, if you could follow me, please?" Harry nodded, and followed the headmaster towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Now, Harry, I was able to convince McClaggan that you needed to at least be tested, to see if you would make a good student. He agreed to meet us here on the Quidditch pitch. Ah, here he comes."

Harry looked out on the Quidditch pitch, and saw a lone figure walking towards them. His features were undeterminable, because the sunlight cast a shadow onto his face. As he approached, Harry was able to distinguish the man's features better.

He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.

"Ah, Julian, so nice to see you again…" Dumbledore started to say. McClaggan cut him off.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Albus. Let's get this over with. Is this the boy you are sure is the one should be trained?

"Yes. This is Harry Potter. I'm sure you know about him?"

"Yes, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Just because he's famous doesn't mean that he can learn how to fight against an opponent like the Dark Lord."

"Just test him. I think he has promise. In his second year, he managed to draw the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the school Sorting Hat. People have been searching for that sword for centuries, as I'm sure you know. As this young man found it at the age of twelve."

"Fine, I'll test him. If he shows promise, I'll let him apprentice under me for at least a little bit."

"That's all I ask, is that you test him."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "But Professor, I don't have a sword."

"Don't worry about that. The test Julian is going to perform is simply a magical spell cast on you to see if you have what it takes to learn the physical task of sword handling."

"That's right boy. If you have what it takes, like your Professor here thinks, then this test will show it. _Sabarorous Cantatem!_"

Harry suddenly felt himself become strangely peaceful and serene. He closed his eyes, and felt a gentle probing in his mind, much like Occlumency, but not searching for Harry's secrets, but for his knack for figuring out things.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt himself return to a normal state. He looked up to see McClaggan with a look of surprise on his face, and Dumbledore staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"Well, Dumbledore, looks like you were right about the boy. Potter, Dumbledore, follow me. We need to show Harry here how to get to my simple home. Let's go now."

The trio took off down a small path that led around the outside of the Forbidden Forest. When Harry thought he could walk no farther, he realized that they had entered a small clearing that he had recognized slightly as the same clearing that Aragog had attacked Ron and Harry in their second year.

"This is my home. You will come here every other day, after you are done in Hagrid's class. I don't care much for others, so you will need to find your way here by yourself. Come on Wednesday, and bring that sword of Gryffindor's with you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, I think it's time that you and Dumbledore leave. We wouldn't anyone to find out about this place. It has wards placed that keep it secret from any that I don't share the secret of it to. However, it is possible to be found if someone is followed. You must watch yourself every time you come here, so that you are not followed."

Harry nodded, and he and Dumbledore turned to leave. Harry spotted a flash of black and silver-blonde hair running back out onto the path. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's least favorite person at Hogwarts. He must have followed them to McClaggan's home.

"Professor, Malfoy followed us. What are we going to do?"

McClaggan spoke up. "Oh, don't worry about him. I spotted him long ago. As soon as you turned around, I placed a Memory Charm on him. He won't remember any of this. In fact, the only thing he will remember is the fact that he was in the forest alone, and you remember how terrified of the forest he was during your first year."

Harry nodded, silently remembering Draco running in terror from the sight of a giant hooded figure in the woods. Harry and Dumbledore headed out onto the path, and proceeded back into the school.

Harry sat down for lunch. "Harry, what happened to you after Care of Magical Creatures? Where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about some special classes he wants me to take after Care of Magical Creatures for the year." He dropped the subject, and gave Ron and Hermione a look that reminded them that Harry was supposed to be practicing Occlumency.

After lunch, the three friends headed up to Charms, which they had with the Ravenclaws. Tiny Professor Flitwick congratulated them all for their scores that had allowed them to take the N.E.W.T. level class, and then they jumped into the work.

At the end of the class, Harry was exhausted. They had started learning the Object Apparation Charm. It worked much in the same way as the normal Apparation transportation method, with the small change that the object to be transported wasn't a person.

Harry spotted Malfoy coming up from the Slytherin common room towards the Great Hall for supper, and couldn't help but be fearful. Draco had come dangerously close to exposing McClaggan as living close to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't even imagine what would have happened if the Death Eaters had found out that a powerful wizard who had fought in the first war was still alive, and starting to train an apprentice.

Harry went to bed that night, still thinking about things. In three days, he would start his full training, and finally be ready to start the battle for the wizarding world.

**A/N:** There's Chapter Six. I'm re-loading Chapter Two, because I had to change the name of it to fit the real HBP. Not much change. The only difference is that the Dursleys moved to a high-class neighborhood in Surrey, and it just happens to be called Spinner's End. That's the only tie-in. Don't bother reading if you don't want to.


	7. Professor Birkes

Disclaimer: Standard thing. Don't own nothing, cause if I did, I wouldn't have to write my ideas out this way. I could get paid enormous amounts of money, and make somebody else type this out instead.

A/N: This fic is about to become a W.I.P., with longer pauses in between the chapters. I'm going to start writing a year seven book. Start watching for _Harry Potter and the Labyrinth of Shadows_ in the near future! Also, I'd like to throw a shout out to **mellyone**, for being my first (and only) reviewer!

Chapter Seven: Professor Birkes

After a filling breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the DA sixth years headed up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry hesitated before entering. He hadn't heard much about the new professor, Birkes, except that he was a competent teacher. He had not been seen during the attack on the Hogwarts, but the man had later claimed that he had fallen asleep on the train, and was awoken by the screams of all the first years crammed into his compartment.

Harry walked in, and saw that the classroom looked just as it had in the past. The class took their seats, and waited for Professor Birkes to walk into the room. He was soon in the room, and the class waited for him to begin.

Professor Birkes was a middle-aged man, with slightly graying hair, around normal height, with a smaller frame then an average man. He had gray eyes that spoke of wisdom, but very little adventure.

"Okay, now that we've taken roll, we can begin. This year will begin the N.E.W.T. level courses, and they will continue on into next year. This first semester, we will cover everything you should have learned, and finish it up with some more theory. Next semester, we'll work on the practical part, and you will learn many new things, all of which will help you on your exams next year."

The class was farther ahead then Professor Birkes had expected. Harry had taught the DA well, and they successfully accomplished every task he had put before them.

"Well, I can see that our lesson plans will have to have a very definite change. Dumbledore said you were all pretty advanced, but this is outstanding. Very well, you all can leave class fifteen minutes early, for you excellent work today."

Harry watched as Professor Birkes turned around to study his book on the desk, running his hand along the back of his head as he read. Harry noticed a mark on the man's hand. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed that it was a black Z, with a pale white moon setting in the lower left hand corner, and a strange, emerald mark marking a distinction in the bottom space of the letter.

"Professor, what does that tattoo mean?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well Harry, this tattoo was once the symbol for a very prominent, powerful family of wizards. As time went on, they started to gain more power, and soon had gathered an army of wizards to their side. They were involved in the fight against Salazar Slytherin, and they were led by a member of the family who was referred to as the Half Blood Prince.

"After the war was over, the family was left in ruins, and their army spread out into the world, and went back to their families. My ancestor was one of the men in the front line, and he died. People from our village came back and told his wife, and she tattooed a small version of the powerful wizarding family on the child's hand, showing that the families would always be tied together, because the Half Blood Prince had been killed as well, as he and my ancestor fought side by side, battling enemies until death took them. Their blood spilled together, and now, my family is tied to that family. While the blood oath is all but forgotten, the Birkes family continues to bear the symbol of the family that they died protecting, and who died protecting them."

"What was the name of this family?"

"A strange name. Ziantor. I'm not sure if they even exist anymore. I was under the impression that they had all died out at least two generations ago. They demanded that the family remain pureblood, which is interesting, as the Half Blood Prince was just that, a half blood. But everyone these days knows it's almost impossible to keep a family pureblooded. Now, I think it's time for you to get to class."

"Thank you for the little lesson Professor."

"Any time Harry. You know, I knew your parents back in their Hogwarts days. They were only second years when I graduated Hogwarts, but I knew that they were special. And of course, we all know that they were now."

Harry walked out of the classroom, and met up with Hermione and Seamus who were headed towards Potions. They walked down into the dungeon, where the class was waiting. There were only eight students in the whole class, and Harry was surprised to see that only one Slytherin was represented in the class, and that was Blaise Zabini, a medium sized boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. Seamus sat down next to him, and Harry and Hermione sat down across the aisle.

"Today is the beginning of your two year course study of N.E.W.T. level Potions. How some of you managed to get the grade to move up, I do not know. But, you did, and therefore, you'll be sitting the exam in two years time. During those two years, you will learn all of the necessary skills needed to pass your exam. Today, you will start with the Draught of Dreamless Sleep. After the horrific attack on the Hogwarts Express, many of the students have been having nightmares. Madam Pomfrey's supply of the draught has been exhausted, and I simply don't have the time to brew a high enough amount of the potion myself. So, don't screw this potion up. The instructions are on the board."

Harry and Hermione opened up their potions kit, and began to follow the instructions on the board. The studious nature of the room was much easier for Harry to focus in, and he found himself able to follow the instructions without too much difficulty, even when Snape was breathing down his neck.

At the end of class, Snape had everyone pour the contents of their potion into a small vial, and bring it to the front. Harry filled two extra, slightly larger vials, and deposited them into his robe. Then, he brought his potion to the front.

"Well Potter, there may be some hope for you yet. This potion doesn't look too terribly wrong. If it were being graded, it would probably receive an E. Now, Mr. Finnagin, let's see yours."

Harry waited for Hermione and Seamus to get out of the classroom, and the three of them headed up to lunch. They sat down next to Ron and Neville, and they were soon joined by Lavender. The six ate lunch, then headed up to Transfiguration.

"Today, we will do some preliminary discussion on Animagi. This is an important part of the theory part of your N.E.W.T. level exam, and I want everyone to pass this lesson. We'll discuss the principles behind the transformation, and then, I will teach you all how to discover what your Animagi form is going to be, if you are capable. Throughout the next two years, we will talk about Animagi as time between tests allow, and then hit it hard in the second semester of your seventh year."

Harry copied down the Animagi notes. The Animagi charm was a mix of potions, charms, and a special ritual that would make the charm permanent. Harry copied down these notes in wonder, remembering all the times he had seen Sirius change his form.

"Now, if you come up to the front, we'll perform a small, simple charm that should tell you what your form will be, if it's possible. To be honest with you all, I only expect about half of you to have a form, and less than half of that group to actually be able to master the technique."

The class headed forward. Harry watched as a silver mare came out of Hermione's chest. Ron had a grizzly bear lumber out, and tower above him before disappearing. Neville's shape was hazy, but there was something there. Harry walked to the front.

_"Animagus Formento_." Harry looked down in amazement as a snarling muzzle started to form out of his chest, soon followed by glinting eyes, alert ears, a flowing mane, and the smooth, lithe form of a fully grown male lion. The apperition soon disappeared, and Harry returned back to his seat, unaware of the rest of the class.

At the end of class, Harry was once again held back. "Mr. Potter, may I say that I am extremely excited and impressed with your Animagi form. You are the first person I have ever performed that spell on that had such a distinct, life like form. And as to my knowledge, you are one of only four people to have a lion form since the days of Godric Gryffindor. The other three were all ancestors of Gryffindor himself, and the last known lion Animagi form was Gryffindor's great great grandson. That was nearly eight hundred years ago. Combined with the fact that you hold Gryffindor's sword brings up some very interesting theories. I must speak with the Headmaster. You are free to go. Oh yes, I almost forgot. You need to schedule tryouts for the House team. Heavens know that we could use some new beaters, along with at least two new Chasers. I booked the pitch for you on Friday. Does that work?"

Harry nodded, and the two left the classroom, Harry headed to the common room, McGonagall headed to Dumbledore's office.

At supper, Harry revealed the dealings of his meeting with McGonagall after class to his friends. They were all surprised to learn about the fact that Harry's Animagi form was uncommon, and furthermore, they were surprised by the fact that McGonagall was wondering about the connection between Harry and Gryffindor's sword.

After supper, Harry was headed upstairs when he was stopped by a friendly, but somewhat unwanted sight.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you, Harry Potter. He said to tell you that he has important news for you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads, and turned back towards the common room. Harry followed Dobby up to Dumbledore's office.

"Phoenix Feather" said Dobby, and the gargoyles leapt aside. Harry started up the long winding staircase. At the door, he heard voices inside the office.

"We must tell Harry. It's time he knows about his heritage. James would be outraged if he knew you were keeping this from his son."

"If Potter learns the truth, it can only help him in his battle. I see no reason why he can't be told."

"I barely know the boy, but I know that he has a right to know the truth. That sword and him, they have a special bond, and I think it's only fitting that Harry knows about that bond, and why it exists."

Harry knocked on the door, and the room quickly became silent. Harry opened the door, to see Remus, Moody, and McClaggan standing around Dumbledore's desk.

"Sit down Harry. We've been discussing something very important, and I think that it's safe to say that I've been overruled on this. Harry, we've decided that it's time for you to learn about your proper place in the wizarding world."

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! I hate reading them, but they're so much fun to write! . Anyways, please tell me what you think. I'm pretty sure you can figure out where this is going, but it's still fun to write. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. The Heir of the Founder

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. With a request to bring up a new chapter so soon, I decided to put _Labyrinth of Shadows_ on hold until I get a stronger footing in this story. Probably won't be up until some time in June. Now, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: The Heir of the Founder

Harry sat down into a comfortable chintz chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Moody, McClaggan, and Lupin all stationed themselves around the back of the office, also settling in for the story.

"Harry, as you know, the four Founders built Hogwarts one thousand years ago in order to teach the magical youth of England. When Slytherin left the school, a war broke out between his pureblood army and the rest of the Founders. Slytherin was a notorious supporter of the Dark Arts, and taught his followers these arts. As a Founder, Slytherin was able to break through the wards on the school, and he led a charge against the castle.

"Each of the four Founders had had a special item created that they were able to channel their magical energy through. Rowena Ravenclaw had a scepter, Helga Hufflepuff carried a crystal ball, Slytherin wore a ring, and Gryffindor formed a sword that he transferred part of his magical aura into.

"At one point during the battle, Slytherin and Gryffindor met on the battle grounds. They dueled for two hours, neither one giving the other quarter. Gryffindor had watched as Helga had fallen, slain by a young wizard who seemed to lead his own army that was separate from the pureblood wizard army. The same young wizard had later slain Rowena. After another hour of battle, Godric spotted a weak point in Slytherin's defenses, and struck the first Dark wizard down.

"Thinking the battle won, Gryffindor didn't realize that he had been surrounded by the secondary army unit. He fought gallantly, but in the end, he fell, taking out the army's leader, the young wizard who had slain the other two Founders.

"Watching from the tower of the school was Gryffindor's grandson, who was a seventh year, and Head Boy. He gathered the students into a secret room, and they hid there for two days, before the young man, Phillip, finally left the room, leaving the room guarded by the Head Girl and fifth year prefects. He and the sixth year prefects went out onto the battlefield to see that all were either dead or gone. Phillip signaled out for the students to exit, and he got the carriages rounded up to take the students home.

"Soon after, Hogwarts was turned into an official school, with funding coming from the Ministry, and a board of governors set up to watch over the school. Phillip went on to become the Minister of Magic, but not before marrying a young red headed girl by the name of Jennifer Parker. The two had three children. Twin boys, who they named Gregory and Godfrey, and a daughter, who also had bright red hair, named Angela.

"The two boys both married, and Gregory had a boy, who was born a squib. The next two children were both miscarriages, and Gregory and his wife eventually gave up trying. The line of Gregory Gryffindor ended there, because his son died before he could get married.

"Godfrey went into the work of a mage, the early form of an Auror. During this time, he was killed by a witch-hunting party.

"However, Angela's story was a different case. She married a man named Lorenzo Bernaut, and the two of them had five children. One of them was a boy named Erick. Erick dreamed of being an architect, and designed a whole village that he named Godric's Hollow, after his great-grandfather. He became rich and successful, and married a young woman with the last name of Evans.

"The Bernaut-Evans line continued for five hundred years, until 1657, when Eli Bernaut-Evans was forced to drop the Bernaut from his name to avoid suspicion as a wizard, who were being persecuted during that time. Three hundred and fifty years later, a descendant of Eli, Brian married and fathered two boys, both of whom were squibs. It looked as though the Gryffindor line was ending. The eldest boy fathered a son, named Brian, and never shared his magical background with Brian.

"Brian married a muggle woman, and both led perfect muggle lives, until their youngest daughter, Lily, received a letter from a school in the hills of Scotland, called Hogwarts. This was your mother.

"You may wonder why no one ever told Lily that she wasn't a muggleborn witch, and that she was actually just the first child to manifest magical powers in three generations. That was because no one ever told her. The parents were proud, but they couldn't say anything while Lily was at school, and after Lily's graduation, they were killed by Death Eaters.

"You see Harry, you are the indirect descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Also, Erick was the oldest son, so the birthright went to him, and it passed on through his family line, naming you as the true heir of Gryffindor, which means you are entitled to Gryffindor's sword."

"But Professor, how do you know all this?"

"Harry, I too am a descendent of Godric's. Erick's youngest sibling was a woman named Linda. She married a Dumbledore, and generations later, I was born. I traced back the family history after you pulled Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat, and discovered all of these facts. The sword was placed inside Godric's hat by Phillip, and magically charmed to sort the students until such time as the heir would need it to defeat the darkness.

"Harry, I realize that this is a lot to take in, but you have a right to know. I suspected early in your second year, but then, I also suspected you of being Slytherin's heir when it was discovered that you could speak Parseltongue. I held back, but I told you at the end of term last year that I wouldn't hide things from you anymore, and I intend to make good on that promise."

Harry watched as Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to the shelf that held Dumbledore's pensieve and Gryffindor's sword. He opened up the magical case, and wrapped his hands in protective dragon hide gloves before reaching in to pull it out of the case. He turned to hand it to Harry.

"Will I need to wear gloves too?"

"No. The sword will respond to you, and a bond should be made. You started to form one in your second year, but this time, with your advanced magic training, a bond should be made sooner. Now, take up your destiny, and begin your training to defeat Voldemort."

Harry reached out, and took the hilt of the sword from the wizened old wizard. He grasped the handle, and gave it a experimental flick. The blade began to glow a soft gold, while the rubies on the hilt began to shine brighter. The sword began to radiate a soft heat onto Harry's hand. What Dumbledore had said was true. This sword was his destiny, and he knew that it was time for him to begin the training that would save the wizarding world.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but there wasn't a whole lot of information I wanted to throw out there. I had originally planned for Harry's heritage to come from his father's side, but I decided that that was cliché. Also, it explores Harry's heritage on his maternal side, something that isn't seen in most fan fics. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Even if you hate it, please tell me. I know some of the stuff Harry's going through is happening fast, but the sooner he's learned about something like his heritage, the faster he can begin preparing for his battle.


End file.
